


"What Team??" Uhhh?? The Trojans??

by theKristastrophe



Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: Disney Channel Movies, F/F, High School Musical - Freeform, Kandriel if you squint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKristastrophe/pseuds/theKristastrophe
Summary: Jean is confused. The Trojans are shocked. It turns into movie night.





	"What Team??" Uhhh?? The Trojans??

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be in honor of the 10th anniversary of Camp Rock. If that doesn't make you feel old as all fuck then you really are A)too young to be reading my shit and B) missed a great era of Disney content.
> 
> I remember losing my shit iver HSM/HSM2/HSM3 and I was Sharpay in middle school. So yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff and the Frenchie getting a small education of what our childhoods were like.

Jean learned very, very quickly that the USC Trojans were the merriest bunch of assholes he's ever met. Their antics ranged from juvenile wheelbarrow races across the court to this weird pack mentality that he couldn't really understand, all encouraged by the merriest asshole of them all. Captain Jeremy Michael Knox, sunshine incarnate. 

Honestly living with the Trojans was exhausting the first five months. Jean never knew when one of them was going to end up in his shared room, talking a mile a minute about shit he didn't understand.

Even when they would, occasionally, startle him they were kind in every encounter. Never grabbing to hurt. Never making him feel stupid for not understanding the weird inside jokes they all a seemed to come to USC with. 

Eventually, he learns to relax and started to understand more of the inside jokes as he hangs out during various movie nights. The upside of this is the pitiful looks when he doesn't get the joke stop….well until one day. 

 

Sara, Jean, and the two new freshmen backliners are huddled up going over blocking manuevers when Laila screams across the court.

“What Team?!” 

Jean looks around confused as they all scream “Wildcats” back. He turns his attention to Sara, already regretting asking but he has got to know. 

“Did you all hit your head?” 

Sara gasps. “Oh. Jean. No. Honey.” Jean immediately turns a bright red as he realizes he's missed another pop culture reference. 

Fucking Nest, man. 

She and the freshmen drag him over to the offensive line, screaming for their captain. 

Jeremy comes running from his spot next to Coach, overwhelmingly concerned by the screeching and Jean's bright red ears. 

“What wrong?” He rocks to a stop in front of them. 

“Jean's never seen High School Musical!!” Cali, the freshman backliner, explains. 

Jeremy rubs his temples. “Good Christ Sara. I thought someone was dying.” 

Sara shrugs. “Oops.” 

The offensive line ambles over to them, Laila draping an arm over her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“What's going on?”

“Jean's never seen High School Musical.” Sara explains. 

“WHAT? Man..How?” Connor, a third year dealer, gasps. 

Jean cocks an eyebrow. “Torturing me with pop culture was a little low on the priority list growing up.” 

Everyone winces. Jean rolls his eyes, he always forgets they don't understand his dark humor. God, this is why he misses Kevin sometimes. Asshole would have got it. 

“That was a joke.” Completely deadpanned, wanting to stop the concerned looks. 

“Dark Moreau.” Connor quips back with a smile. “Quick question. Does the name Camp Rock ring a bell?” 

Laila whacks him upside the head. Jean winces slightly, he knows how much her smacks sting on the ears. 

“Fuck Laila.” He whines. The girl rolls her eyes. 

“What makes you think he knows what that is if he hasn't seen HSM?” 

“I don't fucking know same time line?” He growls, rubbing his ear. 

Sara scoffs. “Not even close.” 

The team descends into bickering. Arguing over the merits of something called High School Musical versus Camp Rock. Honestly, it's giving him a headache. 

“Merde.” He groans. He whistles through his teeth before the argument could turn into a playful brawl on the court. 

Honestly, he wished someone had told him he was going to be playing with a team of over eager puppies. Wouldn't have changed his decision but a warning would have been appreciated. 

They all turn to him as one and cock their heads. He resists the urge to tell them all to sit to see if they reflexively would.

“If all shut up about it and finish practice I'll watch both and decide which I like better.” 

“Well...HSM is trilogy and Camp Rock has a sequel. You can't judge unless you've seen all of them.” Jeremy points out. When Jean glares at him, he shrugs. 

“It's only fair.” 

Jean rolls his eyes for what it seems the hundredth time. Heaven help him. 

“Fine. We can stay up and watch one set. Tomorrow we can finish the other. I’ll make my decision tomorrow night. Happy? Can we please finish practice?” 

The team beams at him and disperse back to their practice areas. Before he heads back down the court, Jean turns to Jeremy and drills a gloved finger into his chest armor. 

“You are making your mother's chocolate chip cookies and I don't want hear a complaint about it.” 

Jeremy beams at him and Jean's heart does a small, traitorous flip. 

“Oui. Oui.” He laughs at Jean's tiny flinch at his horrendous but cute accent. Jean flips him off and heads back to the defense, Jeremy's laugh carrying him all the way there. 

Jean refuses to watch anything without a weird snack combination. Ever since the escape, his diet has been atrocious. He would blame it on the ever present snacks all over the Trojan’s dorms, but really he takes perverse pleasure in knowing that Riko is rolling in his grave with every bite. 

He also loves to send his newest concoction to Kevin in the group chat between him and some of the Foxes. It's hilarious to watch Kevin freak out and the various Foxes shut him down. 

 

Recently, he's discovered his appreciation of salty and sweet. Which is why the latest picture features a bowl of popcorn mixed with pretzels, peanut m&Ms, and crumbles of Mrs.Knox’s cookies. Kevin's ensuing meltdown is going to be glorious. He turns of the buzzer, knowing that the chat will end up blowing up in the middle of the movie marathon and he doesn't want to be rude. 

He looks up just as Jeremy flops down on the couch next to him, tossing Jean the bright orange fleece blanket (a gift from Renee) to cover his forever frozen toes. 

“Which movie are we starting with?” Jeremy asked the room, digging his his hand into the bag of cool ranch Doritos. Jean shudders, of all flavors that is his captain’s favorite. Absolutely tragic. 

He turns his attention back to the room when someone calls his name. 

“Oui?” 

Sara rolls her eyes. “Do you want to watch sporty people do song and dance or song and dance with a hint of teenage angst?” 

Jean blinks at her. “Uhh?? Sports?” 

“Yes. I knew it!” She crows, pulling up the intended movie. She hits play and cuts the lights. It's 2pm on a Saturday, so there's plenty of light weakly filtering in from behind the blinds. Still, Jeremy lays a hand on Jean's knee, squeezing lightly as the lights cut out. 

Jean gives him a small smile and the hand retracts, he resolutely ignores the fluttering in his stomach when the man grins back. 

The movie isn't terrible. The main character, Troy, could use a haircut but he was assured that was the style when the movie was made. He also was assured that twenty somethings playing teenagers was part of the “aesthetic”. 

The light bulb goes off the first time the “What team? Wildcats!” line is shouted. 

He snorts. His team definitely has some of the traits of the Wildcats, all the way down to their bouncy, beautiful captains. 

He's pretty sold on the the movie until the basketball dance scene. He ends up almost choking on popcorn as these guys start singing about focusing on their sport. He makes the mistake of imagining Kevin in the Troy kid's place and descends into such hysterical giggles that they had to stop the movie. 

He's vaguely aware of someone recording him losing his shit but he can't bring himself to care. The image is just to accurate. 

“You ok?” Jeremy asks worriedly. Jean can only nod. 

“Sorry. I- Kevin. I-just” He's helpless as he giggles again. Jeremy just smiles at him and pats his knee. Jean takes a deep breath and reigns it in. 

“Desole. I'm good to continue now.” 

The team all exchanges a look but dutifully flick the movie back on. Jean does his best to smother his giggles until the end of the scene.   
Overall, he likes it. It's cute, cheesy, but cute. He can see why eleven year old Jeremy, Sara, and Laila would like it. Hell he can see why it's still a crowd favorite. 

Everyone stretches and reups on drinks and snacks. While everyone is gone, he gets the freshmen (who are all still slightly afraid of him) to show him how make a meme. 

Talia, the smallest striker on the roster, helps him create it down to the colors. It's a snap of Troy Bolton and Kevin Day, both with their mouths open to tell someone. Talia even edited the photo so Kevin's jersey matched the movie jersey. 

He drops it in the drop chat with the sentence “Kevin Day or Troy Bolton? The world may never know.” 

Nicky Hemmick replies immediately. “Does that make Neil or Andrew Gabriella? #askingforafriend.” 

Dan Wilds sends her own meme or Eric Andre. “ Why would you say something so brave, yet so controversial? #riptoourbackliner #jeancomeback #wehaveaspotnow” 

Jean snorts, exiting the chat as it descends into to typical Fox madness of threats and bets. He hangs with the freshmen until the next movie is queued up. When he settles against Jeremy again, the man gives him a warm smile. 

The second movie is better and worse than the first. He appreciates the lush green of the golf course. He leans over and whispers in Jeremy's ear just as the Evans family tees off.   
“I've never been golfing. I'd like to try.” He whispers into his ear, nudging into the soft skin behind it. He feels Jeremy's breathing stutter and smirks. 

“I-ill take you.” Jeremy breathlessly promises. Jean's eyes scan the room, making sure everyone is wrapped up in the mellow drama on the screen. They are, so Jean risks darting forward and placing a kiss on Jeremy's cheek. 

“It's a date.” 

He leans back with a grin and turns back to the movie. He keeps an eye on the man next to him and watches as his face flushes and his fingers come up to brush his cheek. 

Jean can relate to the brother, Ryan's, dilemma of not wanting to upset his sister but also loving his new friends. He feels that way about the burdens his trauma and PTSD can bring the Trojans at times. 

Before he can feel bad about it, Jeremy catches him by surprise and returns the kiss on the cheek. It's Jean's turn to blush. 

He watches as Troy gets his heartbroken via song and then works everything out via another song. He still gets major Kevin vibes, especially during Bet On It, but he manages to contain his amusement. 

The second movie ends and the order pizza because apparently snacking all day leaves one famished. When Jean requested pineapple and ham in his half, it sparked a debate on pineapple on pizza. 

He's firmly in the “it belongs on pizza" camp solely because he likes it and it used to gross the Ravens the fuck out. 

In retrospect, he may have become a touch spiteful during his recovery. He figures that's allowed after what they put him through so he doesn't worry about it too much. 

They start the third movie when pizza arrives. He's warned it's sadder than the other two but he's unprepared for the feeling it stirs in his chest. 

When the rooftop dance scene starts, Jean's eyes are caught on Jeremy's small smile. Jean watches as Jeremy stares transfixed at the couple waltzing around like idiots before school, seriously what high school senior does that? 

 

Still, Jean wants to give him this romantically corny experience for the rest of their lives. 

He takes a deep breath and laces their fingers together. Jeremy starts, gaze flicking between their hands and Jean's face. Jean winks with a smile. Jeremy's blush is reward enough but the soft, pizza flavored kiss is also good. 

They ditch their plates and spend the rest of the movie curled up together. Jean scoffs as Troy decides to follow Gabriella out to California. Internally, Jean knows that he would follow the man in his arms to the ends of the Earth. 

Troy Bolton, you are in good company in the total sap club. 

Later that night, when the movies are done and everyone is gone, Jean kisses Jeremy in the middle of their bedroom. Fairy lights filling the room with a warm golden light. 

“I'd follow you to California if it meant getting you in the end.” Jean tells him, stroking the skin at the small of his back. 

Jeremy giggles into another kiss. “Lucky for us we are already in California.” 

Jean hums. “Does that mean I can keep you?” 

“I don't know. Troy had some sweet dance moves.” Jeremy ponders. 

Jean can't have that. He pulls Jeremy closer and hum the first thing he can think of. For some reason, the first thing he comes up with is a French lullaby his mother used to sing to him. 

Jean rolls with it, humming softly as he spins them around the open space between their beds. Jeremy leans into his chest, blindly trusting as he follows Jean around in small circles. 

Jean stops them in the middle of the room so he can kiss this beautiful man again. 

“You have me. You so, so have me Jean Moreau.” Jeremy whispers against his lips. 

Jean smiles and proceeds to make Jeremy forget all about high schools, musicals, and disturbingly attractive adults playing teenagers. 

They end up watching the next movie on Sunday afternoon. It's cute but Jean already knows his favorite. When he tells them, he's not surprised when money changes hands. The Foxes have rubbed off on his Trojans in more than just their play style. 

The next time someone, Sara, screams “What Team?” He happily shouts back “Wildcats” sending a salacious smile and saucy wink in Jeremy's direction. 

The blush behind the Captain's helmet is what carries Jean through practice. He makes “Can I Have This Dance” Jeremy's ringtone and is completely unashamed about the sappy smile that crosses his everytime he hears it. 

Also, for the record. Neither Neil or Andrew are Gabriella. They are Chad and Ryan, competing for Kevin's undivided attention. Clothing changes and all.

**Author's Note:**

> This bloody ship has taken over my mind. I need to crankout my Rension HC's but every time I try JereJean pops up with another idea. 
> 
> Cool Ranch Doritos are disgusting. Nacho for the win!!! 
> 
> Also pineapple absolutely belongs on pizza! 
> 
> Like. Comment ( please please comment, I can't get better if I don't know what y'all want!!) 
> 
> Come chill on Tumblr @thekristastrophe


End file.
